Deer Diary
by Soororo
Summary: Sehun mengikuti perintah mamanya untuk tinggal bersama ayah dan kakaknya di korea. Ia tau, sesuatu akan terjadi padanya. tapi tidak tau apa hal itu. summary gak nyambung sama isi. chap 1 gak nyambung sama chap 2. EXO fanfiction. Sehun, Kai, Zitao, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Suho, Minseok, Jongdae, dll. Crack pair, Official pair, temuin sendiri di sini.
1. Chapter 1

Deer Diary

.

Author : Soororo

.

Cast :

Oh Sehun

Lu Han

Kim Minseok

.

Couple:

HanHun

LuMin

.

Rate :M

.

Genre : Angst, Family

.

Summary : luhan menemukan buku bergambar rusa di dalam kamar adik iparnya. ia penasaran, lalu membukanya. dan semakin penasaran sampai membawa bukunya pergi. GS.

.

yohoo!

soororo is back.

buat yang nungguin regret sama lost, ntaran dulu, ya? aku bawai ff baru. sebenernya idenya udah lama muncul. tapi, bingung mau bikin alurnya. dan akhirnya malah yang keluar, macem gini.

chap ini masih prolog.

mungkin, chap chap depan bakalan pendek pendek. aku gak jamin bakalah sampe 2k atau 3k kayak regret sama lost.

.

.

Luhan mengurut pelipisnya. Ia baru saja sampai di korea, sepulang acara bulan madunya bersama minseok, saat tiba tiba ia mendapati adik iparnya, sehun, terkapar di ruang tamu. Kulit pucatnya di penuhi lebam. Entah siapa yang habis memukulinya. Yang paling membuat luhan stress adalah, saat ia dan minseok membawa sehun ke rumah sakit, dokter mengatakan bahwa sehun keguguran. Keguguran? Yang benar saja! Sehun baru kelas 1 sma, dan dia keguguran? Tidak, bukan itu yang membuat luhan terkejut, sehun hamil? Itulah yang luhan pikirkan.

"Lu ayo pulang."Ajak minseok. Luhan menatap minseok dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Kita tidak menjaga sehun?"Tanya luhan. Minseok menggeleng.

"Sudah bagus aku membawanya ke rumah sakit. Bukan kewajibanku untuk menjaganya."Jawab minseok.

"Lalu, siapa yang menjaganya?"Minseok mengedikkan bahunya. Luhan ternganga. Ia baru tahu, di balik sifat lembut minseok, ia sangat dingin terhadap sehun. Adiknya. Yah, walaupun hanya adik tiri.

.

Drrt drrt

Luhan mengrenyitkan dahinya. Ia masih mengambil cuti. Ia memutuskan untuk menambah liburnya satu hari, istirahat setelah pejalanan untuk bulan madu. Kenapa sekarang chanyeol, rekan kerjanya, menelfonnya?

"Yeoboseyo? Waeyo, yeol?"Tanya luhan dengan nada malas.

"Eng, lu, maaf, bukannya ingin mengganggu liburan indahmu, hanya ingin memberitahu, kau 'kan mencari rumah, aku baru saja melihat ada rumah bagus, di dekat kantor."Jawab chanyeol.

"Dekat kantor? Bisa kau beri tahu alamatnya?"

"Catat."Perintah chanyeol. Luhan melirik sekitar, mencari alat tulis apapun. Nihil.

"Sebentar."Luhan berjalan ke arah kamarnya. Tidak ada. Ia berjalan sekeliling rumahnya sambil mendengarkan ocehan chanyeol tentang rumah yang ia sarankan. Luhan berhenti sejenak di sepan kamar sehun. Pasti di kamar sehun ada alat tulis. Sehun anak sekolah. Luhan perlahan masuk ke kamar sehun. Luhan tersenyum. Perkiraannya benar. Ada pena tergeletak di meja belajarnya. Luhan menghampiri meja belajar tersebut, berniat mengambil pena tersebut sampai ia melihat sebuah diary tergeletak di sampingnya. Luhan mengrenyitkan alisnya. Rusa? Sejak kapan adik iparnya ini menyukai ornamen berbau rusa seperti dirinya? Ah, mungkin hanya kebetulan.

"Lu?"Panggil chanyeol.

"Eh? Iya?"

"Jadi mencatat?"Luhan membuka buku bergambar rusa tersebut, mencari halaman kosong, lalu mencatat alamat yang chanyeol sebutkan. "Sudah?"Tanya chanyeol. Luhan masih mencatat.

"Sudah. Terimakasih, yeol."Jawab luhan sambil merobek kertas yang baru saja ia tulisi. Chanyeol mematikan sambungan telefonnya. Luhan baru saja akan kembali menutup buku tersebut, sampai ia menemukan tulisan yang membuat matanya hampir copot.

'SARANGHAMNIDA LU HAN'

tbc

bagaimana?

eng, mungkin kalian sadar, kalo aku suka banget ngebalik posisi uke dan seme. kayak yang di choi family itu.

aku juga bingung. kalian mau lanjut, atau aku delete aja?

aku agak kurang pd soalnya. nanti ff ini bakalan aku update bareng final chapnya regret dan lost.

sekedar info, yang minta regret naik rating, ini masih on going. masih mau ngumpulin feel buat nc/? nya

sekalian mau pamit. nanti agak lama updatenya.


	2. Chapter 2

Deer Diary

.

Author : Soororo

.

Cast :

All Exo Members

.

Genre : Angst, Family

annyeong! soororo dateng lagi, niih.

lama, yaa, updatenya? lama, yaa?

kemarin sempet kehilangan ide. sampek ff ini mangkrak di laptop, lumutan. ini tiba tiba muncul, tapi gak nyambung sama chap sebelumnya.

flashback dulu, baru maju sampe ending. aku usahain gitu. ini masih segini dulu, ya? aku kehabisan ide.

aku usahain update secepatnya. pokoknya, kalo nulis udah nyampe 3k an, aku update deh. otakku lagi jalan soalnya.

tapi jangan ngeharapin update cepet.

buat yang review kemarin, makasih, nee.

.

Sehun kembali melirik secarik kertas yang ada di tangannya. Memastikan bahwa alamat rumah yang ada di depannya ini sama dengan apa yang di tuliskan di kertas tersebut. Setelah memastikan alamatnya benar, sehun kembali memasukkan kertas tersebut, lalu menghela nafas sejenak sebelum mengetuk pintu rumah tersebut. Rumah baba dan jie jienya.

Tok tok tok

"sebentar."teriak orang dari dalam. "siapa?" Seorang namja berkulit putih seperti kulit sehun membukakan pintu. Ia seketika memasang wajah tak suka saat melihat siapa yang baru saja datang. "Ah, kau."namja yang membukakan pintu tampak kurang senang menatap kedatangan sehun. Yah, sebenarnya sehun tidak terlalu terkejut, responnya seperti ini. "jadi pelacur itu benar benar mengirimkan anak haramnya kesini?"gumam pria itu. Sehun masih bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

Sebenarnya sehun benar benar enggan mengikuti perintah mamanya untuk pindah ke korea, dan meninggalkan mamanya di china. Tinggal bersama baba dan jie jienya. Apalagi, setahu sehun, baba dan jie jienya sama sekali tidak menyukainya. Mereka juga selalu menyebut mama sehun pelacur. Yah, untuk yang itu, memang mereka tidak salah. Mama sehun memang bekerja di club malam milik salah satu kerabatnya. Tapi, telinga sehun panas sendiri setiap mendengar mereka memanggil mamanya pelacur.

Sehun berusaha mengeluarkan senyum terbaiknya, lalu membungkuk memberi hormat pada suho, babanya. Itu perintah mamanya. Sekasar dan sejahat apapun, sehun tidak boleh balas marah ataupun menghardik mereka, selain itu sehun juga harus mengalah pada mereka. Dan, sehun anak yang penurut. Dulu zitao, sahabat sehun waktu di china bilang, sehun adalah anak yang sangat penurut. Bahkan, kalau mamanya menyuruh sehun masuk ke dalam sumur, sehun pasti menuruti apa mau mamanya. Dan hal itu selalu berakhir dengan kepala zitao yang benjol gara gara mama yixing menjitaknya.

"anyeong haseyo."sapa sehun. Suho mendengus tidak suka.

Gadis pucat yang ada di hadapannya ini adalah putri dari istrinya. Zhang yixing, atau sampai saat ini masih kim yixing. Mereka sudah berpisah semenjak yixing masih mengandung sehun. Tapi belum bercerai. Mereka berpisah karena suho menuduh bahwa bayi yang ada di dalam perut yixing bukanlah bayinya. Tapi, bayi yifan. Sahabat yixing sejak kecil, pemilik club malam tempat yixing bekerja sekarang, ayah zitao, sahabat sehun. Dan tuduhannya semakin terbukti saat melihat wajah sehun saat ini, yang mirip sekali dengan wajah yifan. Malah sehun lebih mirip yifan dibandingkan zitao, putra kandung yifan.

Saat itu suho dan yixing bertengkar hebat dan berakhir dengan yixing yang meninggalkan rumah. Meninggalkan suho dan minseok, anak pertama mereka. Suho tidak mendengar kabar apapun dari yixing yang meninggalkan rumah. Ia bertahan hidup berdua dengan minseok yang entah dari mana menumbuhkan perasaan benci pada mamanya tanpa di sadari. Sampai akhirnya suho dan minseok bertemu dengan yixing yang sedang menggandengan tangan seorang gadis kecil saat mereka berlibur ke china.

Sejak saat itu, suho dan yixing sempat beberapa kali saling menghubungi satu sama lain. Dari situ suho mengetahui apa apa yang terjadi pada yixing selama ini. Mulai dari pekerjaan, tempat tinggal, tinggal bersama siapa. Yixing juga beberapa kali meminta tolong pada suho untuk melakukan beberapa hal. Dan suho dengan senang hati melakukannya. Bagaimanapun suho masih mencitai gadis changsa itu. Seburuk apapun tingkah suho di depannya. Sampai akhirnya yixing memutuskan untuk mengirim sehun untuk tinggal bersama suho agar sehun tidak terpengaruh hal hal berbau negatif di tempatnya bekerja. Dan untuk yang ini, suho dengan terpaksa menerimanya.

"Kamarmu di sebelah sana."Suho menunjuk sebuah kamar di dekat dapur. Sehun mengangguk patuh.

Gadis berkulit pucat itu terus menunduk sejak tadi. Matanya panas. Ia ingin menangis. Ia rindu mamanya. Mamanya yang penuh kasih sayang dan kehangatan. Mamanya yang selalu berbicara dengan nada yang lebut dan menyejukkan. Mamanya yang selalu memanggilnya little princess. Mamanya yang selalu menyanyikan lullaby sebelum tidurnya dan membangunkannya dengan kecupan lebut di kening setiap pagi.

Sekarang yang ada di hadapannya adalah baba dan jie jienya yang jelas jelas mengatakan bahwa mereka membencinya.

.

"sehunn~"terdengar panggilan manja dari kejauhan. Pasti zitao. Anak panda itu memutuskan untuk pindah ke korea 6 bulan yang lalu, tinggal bersama sepupu sepupunya. Dan sekarang, sehun juga pindah ke korea ke kota yang sama dan sekolah yang sama dengan zitao.

Sehun membalikkan tubuhnya benar saja. Zitao berjalan dengan seorang namja berkulit tan. Sepertinya itu yang namanya jongin, sepupu zitao yang sering di ceritakan.

"gege~"sapa sehun. Zitao tersenyum lalu menarik jongin untuk berlari mendekati sehun.

"hunah, ini kkamjong, sepupuku yang sering aku ceritakan itu. Kkamjong, ini sehun, boneka barbie berjalan yang sering aku ceritakan itu."zitao memperkenalkan sehun pada jongin.

Plak

Plak

Dua pulukan telak di kepala diterima oleh zitao.

"kalau memperkenalkan yang benar."omel sehun. "anyeong haseyo, zhang sehun imnida."sehun membungkuk.

"anyyeong haseyo, kim jongin imnida. Salam kenal."Kai balas memperkenalkan dirinya. Tao mencibir melihat kedua orang yang saling bertukar pandangan tersebut.

"sudah sudah, ayo berangkat."tao menyeret yangan keduanya.

.

"hei hunnah, nanti main ke rumahku, yah?"sehun hanya mendengus malas menjawab permintaan yang sudah tao layangkan untuk ke 8 kali kepadanya itu. Tao, sehun dan jongin berada di kelas yang sama. Dan sehun duduk di antara keduanya. Jongin duduk di depannya, sedangkan zitao di belakangnya.

Sehun memajukan tubuhnya, lalu menoel pundak jongin. Jongin menyandarkan punggungnya agar bisa mendekat ke arah sehun. "hm?"

"kita tukar tempat duduk, ya? Panda peliharaanmu berisik sekali."adu sehun. Kai tersenyum.

"biarkan saja, nanti ju-"

"AAARRGG! KKAMJOONG! ADA SERANGGA, PERGI! PERGI!"zitao mengibas ngibaskan tangannya mengusir serangga yang sedang asik terbang di depannya. Seolah mengodanya. "KKAMJONG, CEPAT TOLONG AKU!"zitao berteriak makin heboh saat serangga lain datang. Mengabaikan anak anak sekelas yang menertawakannya.

Kai menghela nafasnya lalu bangkit dari tempat duduknya, mengambil gelas kosong yang ada di lacinya, lalu menangkap dua serangga itu, dan membuangnya keluar jendela, menyisakan zitao yang masih berderai air mata.

"sudah, jangan menangis, serangganya sudah pergi." Sehun menenangkan. Zitao menangguk. Ia masih sesegukan. Seperti anak kecil. Kai hanya memandang zitao malas.

"Kau ini, tidak malu dengan fans fansmu, apa? Kalau kau terus begini, kau akan menjadi headline news di sekolah. Huang zitao, atlit wushu kebanggaan sekolah. Takut dengan serangga. Mana lucu."Omel kai. Zitao mempoutkan bibirnya kesal. Sehun tersenyum mendengar ocehan kai. Awalnya sehun pikir kai adalah anak yang dingin, ternyata kai sangat suka begurau dan menggoda zitao. Sama sepertinya.

.

"Ya tuhan, panasnyaa."Zitao mengeluarkan kipas kecil dari tasnya untuk mengipasi dirinya sendiri.

"Kau tidak latihan?"Tanya kai. Zitao menghentikan langkahnya, lalu menatap kai dengan senyum sepuluh jarinya.

"Aku bolos~"jawab zitao dengan nada ceria.

"Dasar"cibir kai dan sehun bersamaan. Menyadari hal itu, mereka berpandangan lalu saling melempar senyum masing masing.

"Kau tidak takut di bunuh byunbaek?"Tanya kai.

"Biarkan saja, si pendek itu memangnya bisa ap-"

"Huang zitao!"Panggil sebuah suara. Seketika wajah zitao memucat. "Kemari kau panda!"Seru suara itu lagi.

"Kai... Sehun... A-aku dulu-"

"Zitao!"

Grep

Kerah belakang baju zitao di tarik oleh seorang yeoja mungil.

"Ikut aku. Kau harus latihan."Desis yeoja itu. Sehun melemparkan pandangan bertanya pada kai.

'Ketua club bela diri'jawab kai tanpa suara. Sehun mengangguk mengerti.

"B-baek... Aku ijin hari ini, ne?"Zitao membalikkan badannya menatap yeoja yang ia panggil 'baek' tadi. "Temanku baru datang dari china. Aku ingin mengajaknya jalan jalan. Boleh, ya?"

'Baek' atau sebenarnya bernama baekhyun tadi menoleh ke arah kai. Mencoba membenarkan perkataan zitao.

"Dia sehun. Sahabat zitao waktu di china dulu. Baru pindah hari ini."Jelas kai. Seketika raut wajah baekhyun berubah.

"Kau sehun?"Tanya baekhyun dengan wajah berbinar. Sehun yang terkejut dengan reaksi baekhyun hanya mengangguk kikuk. "Waah, cantik sekali. Seperti boneka barbie!"Baekhyun menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipi sehun. Sehun hanya tersenyum canggung.

"A-aah, kau berlebihan. Ah, iya. Zhang sehun imnida."Sehun memperkenalkan diri.

"Byun baekhyun imnida."Balas baekhyun.

"Jadi, baek. Boleh aku ijin untuk hari ini?"Tanya zitao. Baekhyun memicingkan matanya.

"Boleh, asal aku boleh ikut."Baekhyun memberi syarat. Seketika mata kai dan zitao membulat.

"E-eh? Kenapa kau ikut?"Protes kai. Bisa gawat kalau yeoja penggila eyeliner ini ikut. Dia sangat berisik. Apa lagi kalau sudah mengomeli zitao. Telinga kai pengang setiap kali habis mendengar ocehan baekhyun.

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku kan juga ingin berteman dengan sehun. Siapa tahu ketularan cantiknya. Iya, kan?"Tanya baekhyun. Sehun hanya tersenyum.

"Mana ada hal seperti itu. Kalau kau memang pendek dan jelek, ya sudah. Pasrah saja."Cibir zitao.

Plak

Satu pukulan telak untuk zitao.

"Kau mau ku bunuh, ya?!"Zitao hanya meringis sambil mengusap lengannya yang panas. "Lagi pula, kau tidak pernah dengar peribahasa, kalau kau berteman dengan pandai besi, kau akan terciprat apinya. Sedangkan kalau kau berteman dengan penjual parfum, kau akan terbawa wanginya. Kalau aku berteman dengan sehun, maka aku akan ketularan cantiknya."Ucap baekhyun seraya tersenyum manis.

"Mustahil."Gumam kai dan zitao bersamaan.

Plak

Plak

"Ayo, hunnie. Aku ajak berkeliling sekolah dulu."Baekhyun menggandeng tangan sehun. Meninggalkan kai dan zitao yang meringis kesakitan karena pukulan baekhyun.

.

"Hunie, kau suka bubble tea?"Tanya baekhyun. Sehun mengrenyitkan alisnya.

"Bubble tea?"Ulang sehun.

Baekhyun mengangguk imut. "Kau belum pernah minum?"Sehun menggeleng.

"Yi-mama melarang sehun minum bubble tea."Sahut zitao dari belakang.

"Kenapa?"Tanya baekhyun

"Katanya nanti sehun gendut."Jawab sehun seraya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau percaya?"Tanya kai. Sehun mengangguk. Kai terkekeh. Polos sekali, anak ini. "Iya kau bisa gendut kalau minum bubble tea satu galon. Kalau hanya segelas, tidak apa apa, kan?"Sehun mengedikkan bahunya.

"Asal kau tahu saja, ya, sehun sangat percaya dan menurut pada mamanya. Bahkan aku sendiri sampai heran, anak ini polos sekali."Sehun makin dalam menundukkan kepalanya. Yang lain tersenyum melihatnya.

"Eh? Itu kyungsoo, kan?"Baekhyun menunjuk seorang gadis mungil yang berdiri di dekat gerbang. "Kyungsoo!"Panggil baekhyun. Kyungsoo menoleh, lalu tersenyum saat melihat siapa yang memanggilnya.

Zitao menyikut dada kai. Kai hanya memasang wajah tidak suka.

"Baek, mau ke mana?"Tanya kyungsoo.

"Beli bubble tea dengan makhluk makhluk gelap itu."Baekhyun menunjuk zitao dan kai yang sudah keluar tanduknya saat mendengar sebutan baekhyun untuk mereka.

"Dia siapa?"Tanya kyungsoo.

"Ah, dia sehun. Teman zitao waktu di china dulu. Kau ingat, yang zitao sering ceritakan."

"Aah, aku ingat. Pantas panda gila itu sering menceritakanmu. Kau secantik ini."Kyungsoo tersenyum. Sehun hanya tersenyum kikuk.

'Memangnya, zitao-ge menceritakan apa saja tentangku?'Batin sehun.

"Kau mau ikut?"Tanya baekhyun.

"Eng... Apa tidak apa apa?"Kyungsoo melirik kai. Baekhyun mengikuti arah pandang kyungsoo.

"Sudah, biarkan saja, anggap mereka bayangan. Ini acara jalan jalan para gadis."Baekhyun menggandeng tangan kyungsoo dan sehun di kanan kirinya.

"Hei, hei, kenapa jadi acara jalan jalan para gadis? Kami mau mengajak sehun ke rumah."Sungut zitao tidak terima.

"Ke rumah?"Baekhyun memicingkan matanya. "Kau mau membawa anak anjing ke kandang singa, hah?"

"Apa apaan, sih? Kami hanya mau jalan jalan!"Kai mulai sebal juga dengan ocehan baekhyun.

"H-hei, sudah. Tidak apa apa. Kan bagus kalau aku punya banyak teman. Lagi pula, makin ramai makin seru, kan?"Sehun melerai.

"Tuh, sehun saja tidak keberatan."Baekhyun melipat tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Tapi aku keberatan!"Sahut zitao. Baekhyun mendengus kesal.

Panda satu ini memang menyebalkan. Sejak kepindahannya 6 bulan yang lalu, baekhyun sudah mendeklarasikan perang dengan panda jadi jadian itu. Mereka selalu bercekcok karena banyak hal. Mulai dari yang tidak penting, sampai yang lebih tidak penting lagi. Yah, memang yang mereka perdebatkan biasanya tidak penting, sih.

"S-sudah. Ayo. Aku haus."Sehun mencoba melerai perdebatan baekhyun dan zitao.

.

"Bagaimana?"Tanya baekhyun dengan mata berbinar.

Sehun tampak berfikir sejenak, tidak lama kemudian, mata sehun membentuk lengkungan ke atas.

"Eum."Sehun menelan bubble tea nya. "Enak."Ucap sehun. Baekhyun memekik senang.

"Besok kita ke sini lagi, ne?"Ajak baekhyun. Sehun mengangguk semangat.

"Besok? Bukannya kita latihan?"Tanya zitao.

"Kita? Kau yang latihan. Aku tidak."Jawab baekhyun zitao mendengus. "Kyungie ikut, ne?"

"A-ah? Kalau aku tidak latihan, mungkin bisa."Jawab kyungsoo.

"Kai juga ikut, ya?"Ajak sehun.

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Lebih ramai, kan lebih seru. Lagi pula, kai kan namja. Kalau ada apa apa, kan ada kai."Jawab sehun. Kai menggaruk tengkuknya, lalu menatap meminta tolong pada baekhyun.

"Bukannya besok kau latihan, ya?"Sahut baekhyun tiba tiba.

"Jinjja?"Sehun mengrenyitkan alisnya. Zitao, kai, baekhyun dan kyungsoo mengangguk kompak. Sehun menghela nafas. "Ya sudah. Kalau begitu besok kita bertiga saja."

.

"Ya tuhan, aku pikir tempat ini kandang babi."Baekhyun menatap nanar sekeliling ruangan tempatnya berada sekarang.

Apartemen zitao, kai dan sepupu sepupu mereka.

Ctak

Jitakan manis menghampiri puncak kepala baekhyun.

"Seenaknya saja kalau bicara."Omel zitao. Baekhyun hanya menggerutu sambil mengusap kepalanya.

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi, tidak ada yang bersih bersih."Kai mengedikkan bahunya.

Berbeda dengan baekhyun, sehun melah tersenyum melihat sekelilingnya. Tidak terkejut rumah zitao seberantakan ini. Zitao memang sangat malas kalau sudah urusan bersih bersih (sebenarnya sehun tidak tahu, zitao tidak malas dalam urusan apa). Dulu saja chan-mama, mama zitao, selalu menjewer telinga zitao kalau kamar zitao berantakan.

Ah, sehun jadi teringat rumahnya yang dulu. Ia jadi rindu kampung halamannya.

"Hun?"Sebuah telapak tangan besar melambai lambai di depan wajah sehun. Sehun mengerjabkan matanya. "Hun?"Sebuah suara masuk ke indra pendengarannya. "Hun?"Sesosok wajah tampan berkulit tan tampak sangat dekat di wajahnya. "Hun?" Eh? Wajah tampan berkulit tan?

Blush

"Hun?"Kai masih melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah sehun. Tidak menyadari rona merah yang mejalar di kedua pipi mulus tanpa jerawat milik sehun. "Hun?"

"I-iya?"Kai menurunkan tangannya yang mulai pegal karena terus melambai didepan sehun yang melamun.

"Kau sejak tadi melamun. Kau mau minum apa? Kau lapar tidak? Anak anak mau pesan ayam. Kau mau titip apa? Zitao yang traktir."Celoteh kai. Sehun menundukkan kepalanya, tampak berfikir. Ia ingin...

"Bubble tea."Ucap sehun. Kini giliran kai yang mengerjabkan matanya.

"Bukannya tadi sudah minum?"Tanya kai. Sehun terdiam sejenak. Entah kenapa ia ingin bubble tea lagi. Tadi sehun pesan rasa strawberry atas rekomendasi baekhyun, tapi, saat ia mencicipi rasa coklat milik kyungsoo, ia merasa coklat lebih enak.

"Ah, itu-"kata kata sehun terhenti saai ia mengangkat kepalanya. Kai... Belum memindahkan kepalanya? Maksudnya... Apa iya, jarak kepala kai dan sehun harus sedekat ini? 5 centi?

Blush

Pipi sehun merona.

"Kai, sehun pesan ap- ya! Kim jongin! Kau ini, kau baru mengenal sehun tadi pagi, kenapa sudah berani menciumnya, eoh?"Omel jongdae, kakak sepupu kai dan zitao.

Sehun segera mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Paman!"Sehun menghambur memeluk jongdae, atau chen. Terserahlah.

Jongdae juga berasal dari china. Ia putra salah satu pelanggan mamanya. Kemarin, sehun berangkat ke korea bersama jongdae ini.

"Hai manis. Bagaimana? Menyenangkan hari pertamamu di sekolah?"Tanya jongdae. Sehun mengangguk imut. "Baba dan jie jiemu bagaimana?"Tanya jongdae lagi. Seketika ekspresi wajah sehun berubah. "Mereka tidak jahat padamu, kan?"Tanya jongdae lagi saat melihat ekspresi sehun.

"Ahni. Aku belum bertemu jie jie. Ia masih di busan untuk urusan kuliahnya. Sejak kemarin aku bersama baba. Tapi, baba tidak bicara sama sekali kepadaku. Baba tidak pernah melihatku. Ia hanya melewatiku saja seolah aku tidak ada."Sehun menundukkan kepalanya. Jongdae tersenyum seraya mengelus surai kecoklatan milik sehun.

"Sudah aku tawari untuk tinggal di sini, tapi tidak mau. Ya sudah."Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya imut. Jongdae terkekeh. Ia tahu, sehun anak yang penurut. Tidak akan melanggar apa kata mamanya. Apalagi jongdae bisa saja di bunuh kalau berani membawa sehun untuk tinggal di rumahnya. 'Masa iya, tuan puteri secantik sehun tinggal di kandang kuda?'Begitulah kira kira jawaban yixing saat jongdae menawari sehun untuk tinggal di rumahnya beberapa hari yang lalu, sebelum berangkat ke korea.

Jongdae mendengus. Kandang kuda katanya.

"Jadi... Sehun pesan bubble tea lagi?"Tanya kai menginterupsi. Jongdae dan sehun mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok gelap (kai:woi, sadar diri woi!) Yang sejak tadi memperhatikan mereka.

Sehun mengangguk. "Rasa coklat."Ucap sehun mantap.

"Arra."

.

"Aku pu-"

Plak

Sehun memegang pipinya yang terasa panas.

"Kemana saja, kau? Kau tidak punya ponsel? Mamamu menelfon sejak tadi mencarimu! Mengganggu tidurku saja. Aku lelah baru pulang dari busan. Tapi pelacur sialan itu terus menelfon nomorku menanyakanmu."Air mata sehun menggenang.

"Duibuxi."Lirih sehun.

"Memangnya uang dari pria pria itu dia pakai apa, sih?"Minseok masih terus mengomel sambil masuk ke dalam rumah saat mendengar ponselnya kembali berbunyi.

Sehun berjalan lunglai ke kamarnya.

"Ini."Minseok menyerahkan ponselnya pada sehun. "Mamamu."Ucapnya. Sehun menerima ponsel minseok.

"Halo?"

"Halo? Sehunnie? Sayang, kau baru pulang, nak? Kemana saja kau?"Sehun masih bisa mendengar serangan pertanyaan dari mamanya saat ia masuk ke kamarnya lalu merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur.

"...dah bertemu jongdae? Bagaimana dia? Kau sudah makan? Bagaimana tadi di sekolah?"Yixing masih terus memberondongi putrinya dengan banyak pertanyaan.

Sehun menghela nafas. "Ma-"

"Uangmu masih ada, kan? Apa sudah habis? Apa secepat itu?"

"Ma-"

"Kapan kau ada libur?"

"Mama."

"Jangan coba coba cari pekerjaan sambilan. Belajarlah serius. Apa gurumu galak?"

"Ma, aku merindukanmu, aku ingin pulang."

"..."

Kata kata yixing seketika terhenti saat mendengar ucapan sehun.

"Aku merindukanmu, ma. Aku ingin pulang."

"M-memangnya kenapa di sana?"Tanya yixing.

"Tidak apa apa. Aku hanya merindukanmu."Jawab sehun.

"Aku juga merindukanmu. Tapi kau jangan pulang. Nikmati saja rasa rindunya. Kita berjuang bersama sama sehunnah."Suara yixing terdengar mulai bergetar. Sehun tersenyum lemah sambil memandang kosong fotonya bersama yixing saat sehun akan berangkat ke korea.

"Aku tahu. Aku menyayangimu."Ucap sehun. Terdengar hembusan nafas dari seberang.

"Hun, mereka memperlakukanmu dengan baik, kan?"

"Menurut mama?"

"Entah."

"Aku juga tidak tahu, ma."

"Hun-"

"Ma-"

"Sehun duluan."Sehun tersenyum, entah kenapa ia selalu seperti ini dengan mamanya.

tbc

bagaimana, bagaimana?

ini emang nyempal jauh dari chap kemarin. sebenernya pingin banget aku hapus chap kemarin. soalnya itu masuknya msih lama banget.

di chap ini luhannya malah belum keluar.

kalo ada yang bingung, tulis aja di review. nanti aku jawab, kook. entah lewat PM, atau lewat balasan review ini.

ya udahlah. reviewnya jangan lupa, nee ^^


End file.
